Underground (Undertale)
Summary The setting of the vast majority of Undertale, the Underground is a large region underneath the Surface of the Earth, which houses the kingdom of Monsters. The exit from the Underground is blocked by the Barrier, which was placed by the Humans ages ago. Humans access it, the protagonist included, by way of a hole in Mount Ebott. It is ruled by King Asgore, and formerly by his ex-wife as well, Toriel. Spanning several different climates, the Underground features the Ruins, the cold and wintery Snowdin, the wet and cavernous Waterfall, the blistery and barren Hotland, the technologically advanced CORE, and the Capital. History After the Humans defeated the Monsters in The War, the losing faction was banished into the Underground. A Barrier was erected to prevent the insiders from leaving, though outsiders could still freely enter. The monsters eventually accepted their loss and lived normal lives throughout the Underground. One day, a human named Chara walked to Mt. Ebott and unfortunately tripped on a vine, causing them to fall into a pit and enter the Underground. Chara was discovered by Asriel, the son of Asgore and Toriel, and was adopted into their family. However, the human one day grew ill and eventually died from the illness, but wished to see the flowers in their home village. After Chara had died, Asriel absorbed their SOUL, becoming a powerful entity that was able to cross the Barrier, and picked up their corpse and carried it out of the Underground. However, the humans from the outside world attacked Asriel, under the assumption that he killed Chara, forcing him to return to the Underground with Chara's corpse where he succumbed to his wounds. Since then, Asgore became vengeful for his son and plotted to escape the Underground and declare another war against humans. He declared all humans who fall into the Underground be killed and their SOULs collected; with seven human SOULs, the Barrier could be shattered. However, the brutality of this decision disgusted Toriel enough that she relinquished her position as queen as well as her marriage to Asgore. Asgore continued to rule the land on his own while Toriel exiled herself into the Ruins. Over time, six more humans fell into the Underground, all of which Toriel tried to shelter and care for. However, they all eventually left the Ruins and were eventually killed, their SOULs collected by Asgore. An eighth human, the protagonist, had then fallen into the Underground. Unlike the predecessors, the protagonist's Determination managed to carry them through many obstacles the Underground had presented, even managing to befriend or make an enemy out of many monsters. Eventually, the protagonist manages to reach Asgore, where he stands before the Barrier. One of few events occur depending on the protagonist's actions: *On the Neutral Route, the protagonist and Asgore battle. The latter is defeated, after which Flowey intervenes and absorbs the six human SOULs. The protagonist defeats Flowey and is somehow transported outside the Barrier after the event, where they leave the Underground. Sans then calls the protagonist and tells them the fate of the Underground, which is either peaceful or grim depending on who was killed. *On the True Pacifist Route, Asgore is stopped by Toriel and all of the protagonist's friends but are then ambushed by Flowey, who proceeds to absorb the six human SOULs as well as the SOULs of all the monsters in the Underground, reverting to his true form, Asriel. However, with all the SOULs Asriel gains compassion and ultimately loses the will to fight, instead of using their power to shatter the Barrier. Having returned the SOULs, Asriel leaves knowing that he will revert to Flowey and begs the protagonist to forget him, while the monsters are free to leave the Underground and live peaceful lives on the surface. *In the Genocide Route, certain monsters try to stop the protagonist's murderous rampage while Alphys leads the evacuation. Upon reaching Asgore, the protagonist instantly defeats him with one blow and proceeds to destroy Flowey mercilessly. It is then revealed that the protagonist is under the complete control of Chara, revealing their true sinister nature, and proceeds to use the protagonist to leave the Underground and destroy the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher with Boss Monsters, up to 2-B with every monsters SOUL absorbed along with the human SOULs Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Underground, Monsterkind Origin: Undertale Classification: Monster Civilization Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: Unknown (The civilization was first sent underground back in medieval time, although it the civilization's people predate written history) Population: Unknown, likely 323 (The amount of monster SOULs seen in the ending plus Napstablook) Territory: The Underground, at least 32,977 sq m (As calculated here) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher with Boss Monsters (Asgore Dreemurr is stated to be the strongest type of monster. He easily defeated Undyne while holding back. Could fight Frisk while holding back and being weakened by his emotions. As a boss monster should be naturally superior to Mettaton who could do this. Frisk no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven. Even the weakest monsters can slightly harm Frisk), up to Macroverse level with every monsters SOUL absorbed along with the human SOULs (Asriel Dreemurr with these powers purged the timeline, this was with only a fraction of his power, Stated that the "world was ending" in this form. The world of UT consists of an uncountable amount of timelines that were all made by Flowey resetting to the point that he knew every set of dialogue, numbers, etc.) Power Source: Geothermal Energy and Magic Industrial Capacity: Unknown (They are able to keep up with the needs of its population both in term of food and technology) Technology/Abilities: |-|Monsters Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Bone Manipulation (Sans and Papyrus can create bones to attack with), Gravity Manipulation (In the form of making the SOUL be forced to jump instad of float), Energy Projection (With gaster blasters), Fire Manipulation (Toriel and Asgore's attacks are fire based), Sound Manipulation (Shyren can use her voice to attack), Lightning Manipulation (Vulkin's attacks are lightning), Danmaku (Most monster attacks are a continuous amount of projectiles), Web Manipulation (Muffet and her spiders), Invincibility Negation, Damage Over Time, and Karma Manipulation (San's KR negates invincibility frames, and adds extra damage), Telekinesis (Sans can throw your SOUL around), Time Manipulation (Mettaton can rewind attacks), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters initiate in battles against Frisk in his SOUL form), Resistance to Extreme Colds (Some monsters in Snowdin), Extreme Heats (Undyne resisted the temperatures of the MTT Oven which is stated to heat over 9000 degrees Fahrenheit, some monsters live in Hotland, a place so hot that styrofoam cups evaporate), Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take hits to the SOUL) |-|With all monsters SOULs and the 6 Human SOULs= Flight (Flying during the fight), Summoning (Can summon swords), Timeline Creation & Destruction (Asriel stated once he removed Frisk, he'd have the power to manipulate the timeline), Transformation, Magic (Embodies all of the monsters, who are stated to be made of magic), Immortality (Possibly Type 1), Plant Manipulation (Flowey can manipulate vines), Danmaku (Shown here), Absorption & Time Manipulation (Absorbs the entire underground, the hyper goner attack was absorbing the entire timeline), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters initiate in battles against Frisk in his SOUL form), Lightning Manipulation (Via this), Power Nullification (Destroyed all of Frisk's options), Energy Projection, Irreversible Damage (Even after Frisk soul regenerates, he still struggles to even move), Fire Manipulation (Via this), BFR (Via scaling to Photoshop Flowey, could send Frisk into areas where he needed to call for help from the souls to get out of), Insect Manipulation (Could cause insects to come and attack) 4th Wall Awareness (Re-wrote the text in the beginning and re-named the game into "Floweytale"), High Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take attacks to the SOUL, made up of every SOUL in the underground & the 6 human SOULs), |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines.), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Acausality (One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) |-|With True Reset= Reality Warping (Warps all of reality back to an original state), Memory Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Erases the memories of every character, even those who originally resisted it), Time Manipulation (Resets the world), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. A true reset thoroughly erases all information in one’s file, resetting it back to 0. Chara with the true reset set a permanent flag that cannot be removed without non-canon hacking.), Possible Acausality Negation (Type 5. Annoying Dog was seemingly affected by the true reset itself too as he repeated the process of re-absorbing the legendary artifact.) Military Prowess: The Underground has several hundred combat-ready monsters and an unknown numbers of Royal Guards Notable Individuals: Asgore Dreemurr, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Muffet, Alphys, Mettaton Weaknesses: The entire civilization is currently locked in the Underground by the Barrier, with only certain individuals being able to cross it by absorbing the Human SOULs though depending on the ending this weakness is removed. All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. The Human SOULs are still conscious to a degree and can break out of the control of whoever they absorbed in certain situations, however in cases like Asriel this weakness doesn't seem to apply. Their King, Asgore, is naturally depressed and will hold back against an opponent if he feels he's wronged them (this usually refers to human children). This overall harpens the morale of the Underground. If many of the underground members are killed, this will also lower their morale significantly making them naturally more pessimistic. Key: Individuals | Technology Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Gallery Civilization Members Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Undertale Category:Video Game Civilizations Category:Game Civilizations Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhumans Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Thread Users Category:Web Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Karma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Plant Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Irreversible Damage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Animal Users Category:Insect Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Data Users